Only at the Night
by Victoire15
Summary: Les temps sont sombres : la France n'est plus une démocratie mais un Empire. Tous vivent dans la terreur. Les enfants de 11 à 19 ans sont emmenés et conduits on ne sait où. Victoire, après avoir vu sa famille quitter son village, va alors construire sa propre meute et mettre tout en oeuvre pour combattre cette terrible menace.


Inspiré de la saga « NightShade »

Ecrit par Léa Batifoulier

Je finissais aujourd'hui à 15h30. Nous étions jeudi. Après avoir dit « au revoir » à Alex, un ami, je filais par derrière le collège et me dirigeais vers la forêt. A l'abri des arbres, je me transformais en loup. Mon pelage était moitié brun, moitié gris et le bout de ma queue était blanc, comme les renards. J'en avais un peu honte. Après avoir bu dans une flaque d'eau, je m'élançai à travers les arbres. Je sentais le vent fouettait mes oreilles, mes muscles se déployaient, mes pattes s'envolaient. Un vrai plaisir… Quand j'arrivais en haut de la colline, je vis au loin une route qui partait sur Allanche. Je ralentis l'allure et m'allongeai sur une grande pierre. Les quelques rayons de soleil qui parvenaient à traverser les arbres me réchauffèrent le dos. Je pensais alors à ma journée de cours, à comment j'avais frappé Maritza, une fille de ma classe, réputée pour être faux-culs… Soudain, j'entendis des bruits de pas. Grâce au vent, je pus reconnaître l'odeur : un autre Protecteur du nom de Damien approchait.

*Il m'a suivi* pensais-je.

Effectivement, deux secondes plus tard je vis arriver, nonchalamment, un loup noir aux yeux noisette. Le regard fier, la queue droite, il arriva jusqu'à moi.

*Alors, on se promène en forêt ?* me dit-il dans la langue des loups.

*Tu es observateur…* répondis-je avec amusement.

Il ne dit rien et préféra regarder autour de lui. Ses oreilles étaient droites, aux aguets.

*On fait la course ?* me demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, un air de défi dans les yeux.

Je réfléchis une seconde et :

*Pourquoi pas…*

Je descendis de mon promontoire et me mis à ses côtés, dans le sens de la montée.

*1…2…3 !*

Je filais à toute allure, lui aussi. Les ronces s'accrochaient à mon pelage et les arbres en plein milieu m'empêchaient de passer devant lui. Lui, de son côté, s'en sortait pas mal. Il faisait des bonds spectaculaires et allez très vite. C'était le plus rapide Protecteur que je connaisse.

Les arbres commencèrent à manquer et je voyais le haut de la montée se terminait. Je redoublais alors de puissance et réussi à arriver à sa hauteur. J'avais l'impression de voler…

Finalement, arrivé au sommet, personne ne gagna : on arriva en même temps. Pendant que je reprenais mon souffle, je vis que Damien avait encore les oreilles droites mais son regard était fixé sur une unique chose. Je relevai la tête et je les aperçus à mon tour.

Des monstres, hauts comme un immeuble de 4 étages et gris comme la ferraille, avançaient sur la route qui menait à Allanche. Mais eux allaient en sens inverse, c'est-à-dire vers la ville de Robatrix, la ville où je résidais…

Damien et moi courions, courions toujours plus vite. Il fallait se cacher. A l'abri d'un balcon d'une maison, nous nous arrêtâmes. J'étais toute essoufflée. Je repris forme humaine et m'asseyais sur les marches d'un escalier.

- Ca va ? me demanda Damien qui avait repris sa forme humaine lui aussi.

Je secouais la tête en signe d'approbation. Damien avait des cheveux courts et châtains foncés et de magnifiques yeux noisette. Il avait beaucoup grandi cet été.

Les monstres qu'on avait vus en lisière de forêt étaient les partisans de l'empereur Kévin Ier.

Kévin Ier gouvernaient la France entière depuis la mystérieuse mort du président Sarkozy. Il avait pris le pouvoir et gouverné le pays comme un tyran ! Et, entre-autre, il envoyait ses montres, qui étaient en faites plus exactement des robots, recrutaient des adolescents entre 11 et 19 ans. Pour en faire quoi, allez-vous me dire ? Et bien, malheureusement, nous ne savons pas tellement… On sait que certains travaillent comme esclaves au palais mais rien d'autres.

- On devrait aller avertir ceux du collège…, dis-je.

Damien ne répondit pas. Il regardait en direction de la forêt. Je fis de même et les vis une deuxième fois. Les robots se déplaçaient en suivant la route. Si on partait maintenant, on pourrait encore sauver des élèves de Pierre-Galéry.

- Damien !

- Si tu retournes là-bas, me répondit-il en se retournant brusquement, tu te feras tuer.

- Si on part maintenant, on aura une chance d'arriver avant eux, répliquais-je.

- Pardon, « on » ? demanda-t-il. Désolé, je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner, moi !

Je soufflais.

- Très bien ! Je vais donc aller sauver des vies pendant que M. Le Lâche reste cacher !

Il me retint en m'attrapant le bras.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça ! dit-il d'un air grave. Je ne suis pas un lâche, mais quelqu'un qui a la tête sur les épaules.

Je me dégageai d'un air méprisant et levais la tête.

- Très bien ! Et bien tu vois, « Mme. Qui n'a pas la tête sur les épaules » va voler à la rescousse de ses amis.

Et sans attendre une réponse de sa part, je me changeais en loup et courus en direction du Collège. Sur le coup, en partant, je ne ressentais rien, mais au fur et à mesure que j'approchais, je sentais la peur montée en moi comme un aigle qui fond sur sa proie… C'est alors que je vis enfin le collège. Mais les robots étaient malheureusement tout près eux aussi.

*De toute façon, ils ne me verront pas en tant qu'humaine mais en tant que loup*

C'est avec courage que je m'élançais en direction du bâtiment. Les élèves, effrayés par les tremblements de terre causés par les immenses machines, s'étaient réfugiés à l'intérieur. Bizarrement, tous les responsables du collège (la directrice, les professeurs, les surveillants, les femmes de ménage…) avaient disparus. J'entrais sous le hall où deux de mes amis vinrent me voir en premier. L'un s'appelait Antoine et l'autre Gabin. C'étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, disaient-ils et je n'avais jamais vu durait une amitié comme la leur aussi longtemps. Antoine était petit (bon pas tant que ça, une tête de moins que moi) et maigrichon. Il avait les cheveux châtains clair et les yeux bleus. Gabin était, quant à lui un peu plus enveloppé et avait les cheveux bruns et bouclés.

- Que se passe-t-il ? me demanda Antoine.


End file.
